Songfics del Corazón
by Iruka Aoi
Summary: Una sección dedicada a los songfics... Una que varios ya conocen, pero habrá más nuevas.Reviews por favor
1. Falsa Identidad Amor Verdadero

**FALSA IDENTIDAD… AMOR VERDADERO**

Cómo quisiera decirte todo, la verdad que oculto en mi falsa identidad… Cómo anhelo hablarte y confesarte lo que, desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, nació en lo más profundo de mi ser…

"Ni aún así yo puedo ser sincera

Y ni en mis sueños te lo confieso…"

El lago… Está volviendo a su estado normal… Significa que Link lo ha vuelto a hacer… ¡Ha triunfado!... Por lo que quiere decir que… Dios mío, te observo caer desde el cielo, como cuál ángel divino que toca una tierra maldita para volverla hermosa y llena de vida… Suavemente tocas el suelo, tu rostro muestra gran emoción al verme… Si no fuera por esta venda que cubre mi rostro, sabrías que también te devuelvo mi alegría el verte. Pero aún no debes saber de mí… De mi verdadera personalidad…

"Mis pensamientos giran en mi mente,

Corto circuito me causarán."

- ¡Sheik!

- Veo que lograste derrotar al demonio…

- Sí…-Inocentemente se frota la cabeza, en señal de no creerse tan capaz de lograr tal hazaña- Vi a la princesa Ruto, y dice que te agradece por haberla salvado.

- Ya veo.

Ambos observamos el lugar, el amanecer hacía ver el hermoso brillo que surcaban la superficie del lago, el Héroe del tiempo se me acercó para acompañarme mejor en esta deleitable imagen.

- Al destruir al demonio del agua, el lago volvió a ser bello y pacífico como era antes… ¡Míralo, Link! ¡Contémplalo!

- Es hermoso.

- ¡Vaya que sí lo es!- Confirmó Navi, su hada guía con gran alegría.

Ambos se adelantaron un poco para disfrutar su alrededor, mi corazón estaba por estallar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, di un paso pero mi cuerpo se detuvo, mi mente me decía que si me revelaba antes de lo indicado ambos correríamos un terrible peligro… Y quizás la destrucción de toda esperanza.

Mis ojos temblaron, lo observé por última vez… El llamado de mi supuesto amo no se haría dejar de notar en poco momento, era hora de irme pero no quería despedirme… Así que, decidí retroceder y desaparecer sin que ellos lo notaran. Di un enorme salto y aterricé sobre la punta del enorme árbol de la isla donde estábamos, como si lo supiera, Link volteó para hablarme… Pero ya no estaba, al menos para él y su hada…

- ¿Y Sheik?

- ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

- … "Ya llegará el día, Link, en que sepas la verdad de mí… El quién soy y lo que guardo en mi corazón por siete años"…

Aproveché su distracción para saltar al lago y entrar a sus profundidades, el silencio me ayudó a cumplir mi objetivo. Me acerqué a la orilla, lejos de él, y me dirigí a la torre de Ganon… Llena de agonía… Cubierta por la tristeza…

Finalmente llegué y me condujeron a la tribunal de Ganondorf, con toda la repugnancia me acerqué para hacerle una reverencia, arrodillándome para escuchar su sínica voz.

- ¿Qué noticias me tienes, Sheik?

- El Héroe del Tiempo acaba de destruir a Morpha y el lago se a restablecido.

- ¡Maldición!... Es más fuerte de lo que creí…

Ganondorf seguía hablando, yo sólo pensaba en su hermosa sonrisa… Creo que se alegra mucho de verme, ojala supiera quién soy realmente, tal vez se emocionaría de la misma forma… Tengo ganas de verlo, siento morirme en vida estando lejos de su presencia…

"Ahora mismo quisiera verte

Pero me hace llorar esa luz de luna,

La luz de luna no me deja hablarte…

¡Quiero saber qué debo hacer!"

- Sheik…

- … Sí, señor…

- ¿A dónde se dirigirá ahora?

- No sabría decirle con exactitud… Pero su próximo destino cercano sería el Templo Espíritu…

- Bien… Quiero que lo sigas espiándolo, Sheik.

- Como usted diga, señor.- Me levanté para seguir la orden, pero dijo las últimas palabras amenazantes y llenas de ira.

- Y recuerda, Sheik… Si llega a aparecer la princesa de Hyrule y se encuentren ellos… ¡Quiero que los acabes sin piedad!

- ……………… Sí, señor…

"Un calidoscopio es mi corazón,

Luz de luna guía mi amor…"

No sé qué nos depara el destino, ni sé si habrá lugar para expresar mi amor hacia él… No me queda de otra mas que esperar… Y confiar el destino que me depara a mí y a los demás… Sólo espero… Y sólo anhelo… Que mi amor sea correspondido…

"Estrellas mil de la constelación,

Miro a una y le pregunto

Por el destino de mi amor.

Bello romance creo en ti.

Sé que el milagro se hará.

Es el milagro del amor."


	2. Hijo de la Luna

¡¡¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ!!!... Están en su derecho de gritarme y decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir. Admito que me he tardado mucho para publicar mis fics... ... Pero entiendan, el tiempo de la escuela no me lo permitía, y ahora trabajando más de 10 horas de lunes a sábado más me lo impedía... Pero ya tengo un arma para poder seguir con los fics... o... Así que pronto podré publicar un cap de uno de los dos en dos semanas... ... Sé que es mucho tiempo (más), pero ya no será tan prolongado. Por ahora les dejo este songfic, que va vinculado con "La Leyenda de Aoi", espero que la disfruten. No olviden dejarme reviews, gracias por todos aquellos que me esperan con paciencia... Y para los anónimos agresivos (el nombre no recuerdo, pero va para futuros también), no dejen ese tipo de mensajes ya que nuños pueden leerlo y madres prohibirles el acceso sólo por que a alguien se le ocurre decir tales cosas, por favor. Gracias si toman en cuenta el consejo y si no, pues ni modo, qué puedo hacer... XD... Gracias por leer mis fics y cuídense mucho. Ciaoito...

**------------------------------------**

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

Hay una leyenda que corre por nuestras venas, narrando la maldición que, una vez en desgracia, llegó a sufrir nuestra raza. Pero tengan a prestar muy bien su atención y su voz tener qué callar, pues esta historia está por comenzar…

"Tonto el que no entienda,

cuenta una leyenda,

que una hembra gitana

conjuró a la luna

hasta el amanecer".

Hace ya muchos años, en una tierra seca y desértica, existía una mujer que no conseguía tener un amor duradero y la mujer morena de ojos trigueños con cabello de fuego, en medio de la noche con luna llena, al ser ella una hechicera, fue conjurando a la gran perla plateada hasta llegar el alba.

"Llorando pedía

al llegar el día

desposar un calé".

La mujer lloraba desconsolada, diciendo a grandes ahogos sus penas e infortunios, pidiendo como un ruego que lo cumpliera y daría a cambio todo lo que la luna blanca deseara… Aún su vida misma…

"'Tendrás a tu hombre,

piel morena.'

Desde el cielo

habló la luna llena.

'Pero a cambio quiero

el hijo primero

que le engendres a él.

Que quien su hijo inmola

para no estar sola,

poco le iba a querer'".

Ante tal proposición que la diosa plateada pedía, la mujer morena titubeaba sin parar. Pero su necesidad fue mayor que su maternidad y sin volver hacia atrás aceptó el ofrecimiento…

"Luna quieres ser madre

y no encuentras querer

que te haga mujer.

Dime luna de plata,

¿Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel?"

Nadie, hasta ahora, se logra explicar ante tal objeción, pero podrás notar… Aún en nuestros tiempos… y quizás en otros mundos… el suceso de la maldición…

… "Hijo de la luna"…

La luna cumplió su parte y en pocos días encontró a su hombre amado, ojos trigueños y de piel morena con cabello de fuego, al recibir por fin su amor destinado decidieron vivir en unión por lo que aparentaba ser por toda una eternidad. Dos años pasaron y la mujer, una vez encinta, parió bajo la luz de la luna llena. Mas la sorpresa que llevaron era de pena, más aún para el hombre que sus ojos, llenos de rabia e ira, veía el según defecto de su amor…

"De padre canela

nació un niño.

Blanco como el lomo

De un armiño,

con los ojos grises

en vez de aceituna.

Niño albino de luna"

El hombre creyó ser engañado y en rencor juró destruir aquella burla, que según ella se atrevió a cumplir, de la única manera en que su raza no dudan en seguir.

"Maldita su estampa..." Exclamó en su ira

"...Este hijo es de un bayo.

Y yo no me lo callo"

En medio de las llamas de la furia y deshonra, merodeaba como león sin presa. Su mente en blanco se señía sin saber la mujer su causa.

"Gitano al creerse deshonrado,

se fue a su mujer

cuchillo en mano.

'¿De quién es el hijo?

Me has engañado', dijo"

La mujer intento razonar con él para explicar el mal que en un pasado fue, pero las súplicas eran vanas y su destino ya estaba marcado.

"Y de muerte la hirió.

Luego se hizo al monte,

con el niño en brazos.

Y allí le abandonó"

Criatura inocente, pobre de aquel que sin culpa abandonado fue. Mas la magia de la luna hechizada, en sus brazos el pequeño se fue.

"Luna quieres ser madre.

Y no encuentras querer

que te haga mujer.

Dime luna de plata,

¿Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel?"

La hembra pelirroja, en penumbras del abismo de la muerte misma, un último conjuró al asesino: "Por juzgar a ciegas... al hijo vendrá la pena. Su alma llorará sin tregua y... la maldición aún no termina... Varón no tendrá por descendencia, hasta que el infierno domine la tierra... Y no será culminada hasta calmar el llanto del hijo de la luna..."

..."Hijo de la Luna"...

"Y en las noches

que haya luna llena

será porque el niño

esté de buenas.

Y si el niño llora,

menguará la luna

para hacerle una cuna"

Un último susurro se oyó en el cuarto vacío, la cual recitaba un final conjuro: "Y la paz que tanto desearán... no podrá llegar... hasta el sacrificio del hijo de la luna nueva"... Finalmente, su alma se elevó.

"Y si el niño llora,

menguará la luna

para hacerle una cuna"

Esta es la triste historia que nuestra leyenda revela, mas aún la maldición perdura en nuestras venas... Esperando con ansias el ceso de su llanto, del Hijo de la Luna.


	3. Eso Queda

Como se han de haber dado cuenta, por lo general en los pocos songfics que llevo no pongo nombre de autor ni de artista que hayan llegado a cantarla... ¿La razón?... No los conozco... XD... Sólo las oigo y escribo las que me gustan... Pero si me pueden dar los datos del autor y/o cantante, harían muy feliz a esta ser que fue creado por nuestro Señor... XP... Espero que les guste. Ciaoito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ESO QUEDA**

Por fin mi destino se había consumido y el mal, por un tiempo al fin, se había borrado de la faz de la tierra. Cuál fue mi sorpresa ver el rostro de un angel triste, el rostro de mi amada princesa, que con unos ojos sollozos me miraba de melancolía.

_"Queda que poco queda_

_de nuestro amor apenas queda nada_

_apenas mil palabras, quedan"_

- ... Link... Cuál grande fue tu valor, como para arriesgar la vida de esa manera por nosotros...

- Sólo hice lo justo por tu reino, princesa... Y por tí.

- Y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón... Pero... -Su mirada cayó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Al morir mi padre, el cargo de reina cayó sobre mí y, como gobernante, debo restaurar mi reino abatido...

- Princesa...- Quería creer que eso la preocupaba- ... ¡Tranquila!-Le dije con júbilo- ¡Juntos podemos hacerlo! ¡Y verás que quedará mas grande y próspero que antes!- Pero mi aliento no parecía tener efecto.

_"Queda sólo el silencio_

_que hace estallar la noche fria y larga_

_la noche que no acaba_

_sólo eso queda"_

- ...- Tragó fuerzas para hablar- Link...- Intentó no llorar- Por mi causa dormiste 7 años de tu vida y tu tiempo fue alterado...- No comprendía lo que decía, mas el temor me invadía- ... Por orden de las diosas... Y como líder de los sabios... Debo regresarte a tu tiempo, para que vivas lo que habías ya perdido...

_"Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_al ver que nuestro amor se aleja._

_Frente a frente, bajamos la mirada,_

_pues ya no queda nada de que hablar..."_

¡Qué puñaladas fueron esas palabras!... Grabadas en mi dolida consciencia... ¡Cómo sentí desangrarme sin morir mi pena!... Sólo negaba el final del juego de este cruel destino.

_"... nada..."_

- ... No...- Mi garganta enmudecía- Yo quiero quedarme... ¡Quiero perder ese tiempo! ¡Sacrificarlo para poder estar a tu lado... por siempre!

- "Quisiera"...- Apretó sus manos- ... "pero no puedo"...- Trató contener las lágrimas en sus ojos- Debes regresar...- Un fragmento de sus ojos safiros escurrió en su rostro dolido y, sin decir más, contuvo el llanto con la fuerza de sus dientes.

_"Queda poca ternura_

_y alguna vez haciendo una locura_

_un beso y a la fuerza, queda._

_Queda un gesto amable_

_para no hacer la vida insoportable_

_y asi ahogar las penas_

_sólo eso queda"_

- ...- No creía lo que sucedía, pero una vez más me resignaría a mi desdicha- Entonces...- Me incliné ante ella, como debe ser respesada una majestuosa princesa- Haré caso a tu mandato, confiando en que tú y tu reino se glorifiquen en la justicia del bien y la paz que al fin se ha dado...- Sin poder evitarlo, por más tragos amargos que dí, lloré en silencio de mi corazón, tocando la marca de mi sufrimiento en el frío piso.

_"Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_al ver que nuestro amor se aleja._

_Frente a frente, bajamos la mirada,_

_pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar..."_

- ...- Su rostro marcaba el llanto y la seriedad, y, con su tierna y delicada voz, me pidió que me levantara para un último favor- ... Link, dame la ocarina...- Extendió su delicada mano- ... para poderte llevar a casa...

- ... Sí, princesa.- Le entregué la ocarina y ella me sostuvo las manos.

- Que el destino nos vuelva a unir, Link... en su debido tiempo...

_"... nada..."_

Sus manos, como espejo de su alma, cálidas y tiernas, que desearía quedarme con ellas, juntos por siempre jamás... Pero, lentamente, retiraba sus manos de las mías; llevando consigo su tesoro para ser tocados por sus suaves labios... los cuales hubiera deseado probarlos...

_"Solo quedan las ganas de llorar_

_al ver que nuestro amor se aleja._

_Frente a frente, bajamos la mirada,_

_pues ya no queda nada de qué hablar..."_

Su hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar y la columna de luz, una vez más, me comenzó a rodear. Lentamente mi cuerpo se elevaba, mirando una vez más el triste rostro angelical, que nuestros ojos (como dos potentes eslabones) se unían sin poderse separar.

_"... nada..."_

- Gracias, Link...- Bajó su rostro, serena y marchita- ... Adios...

Y con mi alma quebrantada, la perdí entre la blanca neblina fusionada con el azul de la brillante columna... Todo mezclado por mis lágrimas... Esperando con dolor y esperanza la luz de su tierna mirada... Esperando los siete años de plena soledad...

_"Sólo... eso queda..."_


End file.
